This disclosure relates to cargo compartments for vehicles used in the transportation industry. Often captive beam systems are desired to be used in cargo compartments for transporting cargo, such as the long haul trucking industry. This disclosure relates to a system to allow for conveniently installing captive beam systems when the cargo compartment was constructed without captive beam systems in mind.